This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. An engine may include a turbocharger to provide a compressed air flow to the engine. Oil may be provided to a bearing region of the turbocharger for lubrication and cooling during engine operation.